A Fight for an Iron Heart
by tony-luvv
Summary: After the Superhero Civil War, things have calmed down and Team Cap is able to come home. Steve hadn't been expecting all these new people and for some of them to be flirting with Tony.
1. Opening

**Fic prompt? Steve returns home after the events of CW, only to find some new guys have moved into their home. Worse yet, he realizes now he's got competition for Tony as Quill and Strange are clearly trying to woo the man.**

 **this is a prompt i got from my tumblr account. currently in progress will be updated soon though!**

* * *

It felt good to finally be home, life in the jungle was nice enough but it was nothing like being back state side where home was. He and the others had just arrived back to the New York Avengers Base, Wanda and Clint immediately went up to Vision before wondering off somewhere. Sam took an awestruck Scott off to find a room where he could unpack which left Steve and Bucky standing in the living quarter's entrance.

Natasha wondered in just then, "Welcome home boys."

"Thanks Nat, it feels good to be back. Where are the others?" They had heard that some new people had moved in and joined the avengers but Steve was more concerned with seeing just one person.

"He's in the training room." She smirked at the blonde with an all knowing smile and then adverted her attention to the quiet man beside him. She inclined her body in the direction of the sleeping quarters, prompting his best friend to grab his stuff so he could get settled in. With Bucky taken care of who also took his duffel bag for him, he made his way to the open training room that all the avengers used.

It was a across the yard, keeping separate from the living quarters but Steve made it there in ample time. He had to slow his pace, not wanting to look over eager before he pushed the doors open. He heard the man before he saw him, "Hey Ton-" he stopped abruptly.

There was someone with the genius, and he was standing _right_ behind Tony. As in, back to chest, the taller man had a fancy beard like Tony but the style was different, he stood with his arms around the billionaire. Both of their arms held up as something glowed between the engineer's open palms, his face was being illuminated by the golden glow of whatever the man behind him was creating.

A bright smile was spread across the smaller man's face, unconcerned with the body pressed along his back. Something dark sparked through his chest before he pushed it aside and marched over. "Tony!" He spoke the name a little rougher than he intended but it got the other two men's attention.

"Steve, hi, welcome back Cap." The glow disappeared and Tony stepped from the others arms, meeting him halfway. When they were within reaching distance Tony stuck out a hand to shake. They had been talking while he was away in Wakanda working out apologies and working to be friends again. But Steve had missed the other man greatly so instead of just settling for a hand shake he used his grasp on the other to tug him forward into a hug. The smaller man was tense against him but still returned the hug.

"I missed you," he confessed to the other, tightening his grip around the other a fraction before letting him go, but he did keep his hands on the others arms.

He chuckled weakly, "Steve, I talked to you like 3 days ago."

"Yeah, but it's not the same." He was going to say more when the man from before stepped forward.

"Hello Captain Rogers, I don't believe we've been introduced. I am Doctor Stephen Strange."

Reluctantly he drew away from Tony to address the other guy. "Nice meeting you Strange." He kept his smile polite but there hand shake was a little rougher on both ends and kept short.

"Stephen's one of our new recruits, he specializes in magic. Have you met the others yet?" Tony was completely oblivious to the tension between the two.

"No, we just got in not to shortly. I was actually wondering if you were interesting in grabbing some food." He turned his attention back to Tony, smiling warmly down at him.

"Is it dinner time already? I guess since there's so many of us we can order in some pizzas. Come on, let's go find the others." Tony made for the exit, Strange not sparing him another glance, choosing instead to follow after Tony. Steve felt his jaw and hands clench before trialed along behind the others.

Later on after the pizza had arrived and everyone had been introduced Steve found himself grinding his teeth at what he was seeing.

Quill, the leader of The Guardians was hanging all over Tony in the kitchen, _clinging_ to him like so needy child that wanted attention. "Toooooonnyy, please."

"No Peter, I have enough on my plate as it is, I'm not adding a flying car to my list of projects."

"You're no fun," he pouted, head resting on Tony's shoulder as he clung to his waist.

"You'll get over it, now stop pouting, grab your food and go sit down." He detangled himself from the other with his plate and drink, heading into the living room to sit beside Rhodes who he had also made a plate for. Steve watched as Quill prepared his food before going after the other and sitting in the spot next to Tony. He sat as close to the genius, body pressed up all along the other and throwing an arm around him. Tony didn't even pause in his rambling to Rhodes, acting as if this was _normal_.

A shattering sound was heard, "Shit, Cap, you okay?" Sam asked across from him at the table.

He looked over at his friend and then down at his hand that was covered in soda and had a few pieces of glass stuck in his palm. "Yes," dazed, he came a bit back to himself, "yea, sorry, muscle spasm." He stood to go clean his hand and then clean up the mess he made at the table. "I'm a bit tired so I'm going to turn in." He lied.

"Okay Cap, goodnight." Sam was giving him odds look but then shrugged, probably assuming he was just tired after the long day they had. He turned and left, not even chancing a glance at the couch in fear of what else he might do.

* * *

Okay so i'm just going to end it there for now.

BUT

i need a pairing. Review or PM and let me know who you want Tony to end up with.

Tony x Steve

Tony x Peter Quill

Tony x Stephen Strange

Quill x Tony x Strange

Tony and another person? Let me know. I'll be deciding on the pairing Monday, June 27th. Thank you for reading.


	2. T'Challa x Tony

**SURPRISE!**

 **The jealous!Steve got such a reaction from everyone, i decided I'm going to be writing alternative endings in the order of most votes. IronPanther won by a land slide.**

 **The next one to be posted with be Quill x Tony x Strange. So stay tuned.**

* * *

The next day was no better, when Steve got back from his run with Bucky and Sam they were all heading for the kitchen to see a few people already gathered. Tony sat at the table, Quill next to him and Gamora next to him, across from Tony was Scott, both men comparing what sounded like 'drunken engineering' stories.

But what bothered him the most was the way Quill leaning against the table, whining and moaning at the billionaire genius to feed him fruit from his breakfast bowl. Completely caught up in his conversation with Scott, Tony would hold out a piece of fruit to feed the man child from his breakfast bowl. The only thing holding Steve back from doing anything was the way Gamora would hit the man when his whining became exceptionally annoying.

After delivering a viscous looking punch to her leader's arm, she turned to Tony. "Honestly Stark, I don't understand why you encourage this kind of obnoxious behavior."

The brunette turned his attention to the green alien, completely ignoring the man between them who was groaning into table. "I've always wanted a puppy."

"Woof." Quill shoulders jumped with the noise he made, face still planted in the table top.

"Good boy." Tony gave Quill's head a brief pat as if the man were and actual dog before starting another story for an eager Scott.

Luckily Bucky diverted his attention, reminding him under his breath that it was rude to stare and that a shower was probably a good idea. So after grabbing a water and then sparing one last glance at Tony, he left with Sam and Bucky for their rooms. By the time he got back, a whole new group of people had taken over the kitchen and Tony was long gone.

When he tried seeking the man out before lunch, he wasn't in the shop and when he asked FRIDAY she said that he was out for the day and wouldn't be back until later that night. Dejected, he left the workshop to head to the gym and work out some of his feels. He knew for some time now that he had feels for Tony that went beyond friendship but with what happened during Civil War, he was sure the man would never talk to him again.

So for Tony to reach out to him, saying he had an invention that would help Bucky through his brainwashing, he nearly started crying on the phone.

Things were looking up for him, Bucky was getting taken care of, Tony was talking to him, and the Avengers were being asked to come home, or at least that's what he thought. There were still a lot of issues that needed to be dealt with, and now there are these new guys, hanging all over Tony like horny dogs. Quill and Strange's faces appeared on the punch bag he was pulverizing and the next right hook he through sent the bag flying across the gym, again. Luckily no one was around so he quickly cleaned up the mess and then got ready for some sit reps.

T'Challa's private plane arrived around noon, his husband was leaning against one of his SUVs by the planes hanger, waiting for him to exit the plane, signature shades on his face. He walked down the steps with the Dora Milaje, no stopping until he was looking down at the smaller man, who had to tilt his head back to keep looking his husband in the eyes.

"Do I get a kiss?" He grinned, leaning his whole body against the car, eyes bouncing between those full, soft lips and sparkling dark brown eyes.

A dark hand rose up to push his sunglasses up into his hair, "Better." T'Challa's accent and smooth vocal cords never failed to make the genius shiver with the simplest words. His husband noticed the reaction he caused and smirked, he closed the gap between them, both content to just have their lips pressed together as they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes. The taller man pulled back, but not far, moving to kiss along the beautiful face of his husband. They had not been able to see each other for some time now, and they had missed each other greatly.

Tony chuckled, the hair from T'Challa's beard and breath tickling his face. "God, I missed you." He kissed his lips again before leaning into the other man's strong arms, clinging to the man he loved.

"It has been too long my love." He kissed at the temple by his lips, tightening his arms around the other. The Dora Milaje waited patiently, keeping guard around their King and his husband. They all knew how hard the long distance was on the couple and adored the genius so when these reunions happened, they stood by, giving the couple their space for as long as they needed.

Tony pulled back the slightest bit so he could look at the other, "Are you hungry, cause I bought out a restaurant for us to have dinner."

T'Challa laughed and dipped his head down for another kiss, "That sounds lovely dear."

Everyone piled into the cars, heading for a nice family owned restaurant that closed early on Thursdays but promised to stay open for Tony since he knew Patty and Earl since his college days, the couple being like an Aunt and Uncle to him.

With everyone seated and tucking into their meals, Tony and T'Challa sat at a private table, Mason jar candle lit between them, Tony decided to drop the bomb. "I want to tell the others." T'Challa paused in the middle devouring his onion rings. "I'm not saying we go and have a press conference or anything. But we should at least tell the team. I don't get to see you enough as it is, and I don't want to waste the time I do have with you pretending were not in love and married."

"We can tell the team tomorrow, at dinner, I would love nothing more than to be able to walk up and claim your lips any time I want without having to worry about witnesses." He smiled at the blush that spread across the other's face.

"Yeah, me too," and then they returned to their meals.

They stayed at the restaurant after they finished their meals, sipping on milkshakes and enjoying the only time to catch up and be close to one another. No doubt they would have to go their separate ways once arriving to the base. They both agreed it would be fun to play it up for one more day before they have their big reveal tomorrow night.

As expected as soon as they got back, Natasha pulled T'Challa aside to talk business and check in with the other, while Tony was dragged off by Rocket to talk upgrades on the Milano. They didn't even stay in the same room but seeing how as soon as Groot came to collect Rocket did Bucky show up (it would seem he was never going to make it to his room at this rate), looking nervous.

"Do you have a moment?"

"If you've come to apologize, no I do not. If it's for another reason, yes."

"But Tony," the genius made a sound and raised a hand.

"No, look Barnes, I've had a lot of time to think about it and I know it's not your fault and you should to. In fact I should apologize for attacking you like that, my parents death has always been a sore subject for me and to see the tape after everything else that had happened. Yeah, not pretty. Let's just both agree that it was a messed up situation and move on." He looked up at after his little speech, Barnes looked like he wanted to say something but then thought better of it and nodded his head. "Okay then, was there anything else?"

"Actually, do you mind taking a look at the arm for me?" T'Challa's scientist had built a design for a replacement arm but the thing still needed maintenance here and there.

"Sure thing, pull up a chair." They worked on the arm late into the night, Tony answers questions for Bucky and teaching him basic maintenance so he could fix it by himself if he wanted. The eventually moved on to discussing the BARF glasses and how they were helping with the mind control programs.

It was around 2 AM when both men agreed it was past their bedtime and it would be a good idea to get some sleep.

The next morning he woke to a message from T'Challa, he had a few meetings to attend to but would be finished with everything by 5. He messaged the other back and the got ready for the day.

The closer he got to the common area, the louder noise got, it seemed to be a popular spot this morning. Steve was cooking for everyone with the help of Sam, Drax was sitting at the table eating peacefully, Stephen sitting at the table reading a book with a steaming cup next to him. Quill and Clint were in front of the TV, playing Minecraft, Clint yelling at Peter the whole time. And he could vaguely hear Rocket's insane laughter and Groot's loud stomping right outside.

"Good morning Tony," it seemed Steve had spotted him and was smiling all sunshine and rainbows.

"I'll give you a 'Morning' but the rest is up for debate." He made for the coffee pot, starting a fresh pot.

"What are your plans for today?" Steve asked.

"Going to meet Stephen in the lab," Tony was staring at the coffee he was preparing himself so he missed the way Steve's face darkened at the mention of the other man, "and then I told Bucky to come by later on so I can check on the arm again. I think there's a meeting sometime this afternoon and then the team dinner."

"Never a dull moment for you, is it Stark?" Sam jokingly asked.

"Nope," he made sure to pop the 'p' in that single word then took a sip of his mug, giving it his full attention. Coffee was tied with science for third place in the list of 'love of his life,' T'Challa being his number one, the bots and JARVIS being in second. He smiled into his coffee, thinking about the other man. He was looking forward to telling the team tonight, it would make things a fraction of the way easier for him and T'Challa and he would take the small victory anywhere he could get them.

He looked up to see Steve silently watching him and he quirked an eyebrow. Noticing he was caught staring the blonde coughed and turned his attention elsewhere, a slight blushing coating his cheeks. Well, never saw that coming, oh well. "I'm heading to the lab boys, I'll see you later tonight."

Dinner was spread all over the kitchen table and counter, they had order Chinese and basically put together a buffet so everyone could just make a plate of what they liked. Almost everyone was gathered, they were sitting around chatting amongst each other. He was currently sat on one of the couches between Stephen and Quill, Steve in the chair across from them talking to Peter, he wasn't quite sure what they were saying to busy looking for the one man he wanted there most but hadn't arrived yet.

He was making idle chatter with Strange, trying to be polite even though his attention was divided. He happened to catch Rhodey's eyes from over Stephen's shoulder who was sitting on the couch next to them. His best friend smiled at him and gestured in the spot behind him. Confused, he turned but that confusion morphed into blinding happiness at the sight of his husband. He quickly put his plate down stood from the couch to go over to the other man, completely ignoring the three pairs of eyes that followed him.

"Welcome back."

"Thank you, are you ready?"

"Yes," he reached out for the other man's hand and then dragged him closer to the others. "Okay everyone, listen up for a second."

T'Challa came up to stand beside the other man, moving a hand to around the smaller man's waist. He watched as some watched on as some people such as Natasha and Rhodey figure out what was going on. Rhodey knew of their relationship, but he's assuming that the super spy was able to piece together that they might be a couple.

His eyes scanned the room landing on the Captain and the two men that had been sitting with Anthony on the couch. They all looked surprised to see him standing so causally with the engineer and from what he could tell, the Captain looked to be upset by their closeness. "Well, there's no easy way to break the ice here so I'm just going to come right out and say it. I'm married and T'Challa is my husband." Leaning into the taller man's side, he laughed a little at the way Clint and Scott both started joking on their food. But for the most part, everyone looked shocked or had a face of indifference.

T'Challa stood, almost glowing, seeing the way those two men on the couch seemed to just deflate at the announcement. It would seem that another had found interest in his husband, he couldn't blame them, Anthony was not only beautiful but amazing in every sense of the word. He was so lucky that he had been able to capture the man's heart so early on in their meeting.

"Wait, Tony, what do you mean married? How long, and how have you been keeping it a secret for so long?"

He listened as his lover told the group how they meet all those years ago and with some time they fell into a long distance relationship that eventually led to T'Challa proposing to him on his birthday one year. They got married in Wakanda and only the people of Wakanda knew, and his loyal people kept the information secret for them.

He had been watching his husband for most of the explanation but then when he looked to the Avenger's he noticed the absolute heartbreak on the Captains face, the man wasn't the best when it came to his emotions.

He felt the slightest bit guilty for it, but honestly, he could only feel smug as he stood there with the smaller man under his arm. "Excuse us, but I would like some alone time with my husband." No gracing the others with much else, he guided the other towards their bed chambers, causally 'fist-pumping' Rhodes on his way past them.

* * *

Thank you so much, here is the order for the upcoming alternative endings:

Quill x Tony x Strange

WinterIron

Stony

Tony x Quill

FrostIron

Tony x Strange

and finally ScienceBoyfriends


	3. Quill x Stark x Strange

**Sorry for the wait, here's the next ending. Quill x Stark x Strange**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Tony had retired to his room for the night. Even though he was headed to bed he didn't think he would be going to sleep anytime soon. He couldn't help it, he just had so much on his mind right now that it was hard to ignore everything and fall asleep. It's just that, he wasn't sure what to do about Peter and Stephen. It was quite obvious that both men were interested in him, the way they spent all their free time with him and would constantly find excuses (or not, Quill) to touch him. It had been going on for some time now and he was almost positive that this was more than just them trying to get in his pants.

The way Peter would argue with him about music and then take him outside and tell him about space for hours. Or when Stephen would cook a meal for him and then ask him about his day, looking generally interested and his patience was endless when it came to him showing him magic or explaining it to him. They were just so nice to him and it was such a breath of fresh air. Things had been rocky with the others since Ultron and it had only gotten worse, then add Ross to his plate and it seemed the only time someone was searching out Tony was to yell at him.

Stephen and Peter were such a breath a fresh air, they both knew about his mistakes (Stephen seeing it in the news and Peter being briefed on him when they arrived) but they looked passed it. It was just so _nice_. But what was he to do, if this kept up, he was sure eventually they were going to ask him to choose. And honestly, he wasn't sure if he could pick. They were so different and yet they made his heart race and left a warm feeling in his belly. He couldn't choose, it wouldn't be fair to any of them.

Peter was alien to him, a carefree spirit and really just a goof ball at heart. Stephen was the unknowns of the earth, knowledgeable and graceful. They were so different but so different to him, Stephen was the masters on the wonders of Earth while Peter was the wonders of everything beyond their planet. Both had captured his heart in the small time they had been staying there and Tony resigned himself to know he wouldn't be able to have either of them.

He rolled onto his side, curling up and cuddling further into his pillow. _I guess the only thing I can do is enjoy this while it last._ He signed, closing his eyes and ignoring the heavy feeling on his heart.

-X-

In the living room, sitting on opposites sides of the couch from each other, the alien and sorcerer watched each other intently. Peter was subconscious messing with the label on his beer bottle while he watched the other man across from him. Stephen was calmly sipping from his own beer. Finally Peter decided to break the ice, "We need to talk about this, because I know damn well I'm not giving up on Tony." He closed his eyes, throwing back the rest of his beer.

"Neither am I. Tony is my facial hair bro and soon we will be facial hair boyfriends." That got Peter to laugh, both men weren't really the hostile type, so that fact they were both able to joke while having this discussion was nice.

"I have facial hair too! What about me?" Peter was still laughing a little.

"Well I wouldn't definitely choose you over Captain Tight Ass." Stephen couldn't commenting about the other man, he too seemed to be harboring feelings for the genius. But unlike Quill, he felt that Mr. American didn't deserve Tony, especially with what happened after Civil War. He didn't know all the facts but he was smart enough to see the way Tony had been struggling after everything and the way he was still hesitant around the Captain.

Peter had sobered up at the mention of the other man, "Yeah, I completely agree. I'd rather share with you then let that ass anywhere near Tony. I mean seriously, he's so obvious with his crush on Tony that he can't even see how uncomfortable he makes him. If I could get away with it I'd punch him right in the mouth and then shove my foot right up his –"

"Quill, shut up." Stephen was eyeing the other man up who was just pouting at him. Honestly, if he was being honest, Quill wasn't bad looking or anything. Quite attractive actually, initially he's not typically someone he would be interested in hitting on but he could settle.

"That wasn't very nice, I thought we were getting along."

"Well I needed you to stop cause I have an idea." He waited for make sure the other man was listening. "You mentioned sharing, were you serious?"

Peter looked the other man up and down, considering for a moment. "Honestly, that hadn't been my intention but now that I'm thinking about it, it sounds like a really good idea. As long as that's what Tony wants."

"Agreed," He lifted up his nearly finished beer bottle. "Too Tony."

"Too Tony." They both shared a secret smile and then split for bed.

-X-

The next morning, Tony stumbled into the kitchen to be greeted by Stephen and Peter's smiling faces.

"Good morning." They both spoke at the same time, Tony stared at them a moment, confused by the odd behavior. It wasn't often that Peter and Stephen spent time together unless Tony was sat between them, it seemed like for the most part they kind of just ignored each other. So for them to both be sitting together chatting in the kitchen before he even gets there, it was odd.

"Morning guys, what are you guys up too?" He eyed them a little suspiciously.

"Nothing much, are you doing much today?" Peter was batting his eyelashes at him and Stephen was preparing some eggs for him.

"Well Peter, I was going to do some tinkering in the lab but since they aren't mandatory I have a feeling you have other plans for me." The half alien gave him an affronted look.

"Why do you sound so put upon, I'm not the only one involved in this you know. Strange was going to go with us." Peter pouted and Tony turned to Strange.

"What? It's a nice day and we figured it would be fun to go out and show Peter some of the stuff he missed out on in space." He smiled and scrapped the cooked egg onto a plate, "So what do you think?" Turning that smile on him he presented the plate of yellow goodness.

He glanced at the plate, Stephen and then Peter before reaching for the plate. "Fine, where we going?"

"I say we do every touristy thing possible." Peter pulled out the tablet that Tony had given him when he first arrived (and showed him how to use) and pulled up google, searching all the main attractions. "So far we've been a too a few restaurants but no NYC stops."

"So what, visit Time Square, see the statue of liberty and all that?"

"That sounds good to me, although I have spent all this time living in New York City I haven't really taken the time to appreciate what the city has to offer.

"Okay then, do all the NYC stops in one day, sounds doable, but only the necessary ones."

"Yup." Strange was sitting down next to him, drinking coffee.

"Sounds like a date." Peter was grinning at him when he looked up at him in surprise but then turned back to the tablet to plan out the day.

They sat for a little and then they all split to head back to their rooms to get ready, all agreed to meet in the garage in 15. Tony was walking down the hall when Steve stepped out of his room and nearly ran him over.

"Oh Tony, I'm sorry. You okay?" Steve had grabbed his shoulders when he almost lost his balance and fell back.

"Yeah, I'm fine Cap." He gently shook off Steve's large hands, "Excuse me." He stepped around he bulkier man, trying and failing to get to his room since he was stopped by and arm grabbing his upper arm.

"Are you doing anything Tony?" Jeez what was with everyone asking him that.

"Just made plans to go out." He tried to leave it at that but Steve's grip was unrelenting.

"Where you going?"

"Out with Peter and Stephen, can you let go of my arm now? I need to go back to my room and change and I'm kind of on a clock schedule right now." Steve's hand slacked during his speech and so he pulled his arm free and then proceeded down the hall. He thought he was in the clear until he heard footsteps behind him.

"Well how long are you going to be gone?"

"I'm not sure, maybe before dinner, maybe afterwards. Really depends on how the day goes." Finally he reached his room. "If you need anything just ask FRIDAY or Vision, I'm sure they can help you out but I need to get ready so I'll see you later." He closed the door before the other could further question him and then went to his closet. Lucky for him, Steve just turned and went straight to the gym, when he got home, FRIDAY would tell him that his next project was to create better bunch bags.

-X-

The day out they had ended up being a lot of fun, with a lot of pictures. Tony's not too sure where Peter got a digital camera but if he had to bet money it would be Rhodey, but now they had evidence of the whole day. They started out early going to Central Park and walking around, making sure to stop at the food carts to get a New York Dog and then stop at another one for ice cream.

After that they went to the Metropolitan Museum of Art which was a fun hour because they had to leave before they were throughout by a security guard. Next they made their way to the water so they could take a ferry over to the Statue of Liberty, where Peter took a thousand pictures and a nice lady took their picture for them. In the afternoon they went to the Empire State Building, Peter bouncing around with excitement and Tony trying to keep him out of trouble. Somehow by that point Stephen had ended up with the camera so he followed after them snapping pictures of their antics the whole time.

They stayed up there long enough to see the sun go down the city light up in the darkness. They were able to get one of the workers to take their picture and at the last second Stephen and Peter tickled Tony's sides and each leaned down to kiss a cheek. Tony playfully smacked them while trying to hide his blush, but the damage was done, the picture they got was beautiful and definitely getting printed out when they got home.

Since it was dark out they decided it was time to go to Time Square, seeing it at night was so different from during the day. The hustle and bustle was still there but now with the dark sky, the jumbo screens and signs glowed in a way that wasn't possible during day hours. They walked around, watching the street performs and doing a bit of shopping before heading somewhere to eat. They settled on Gramercy Tavern and had as much fun as they had been the rest of the day. Looking through their pictures and laughing at each other's jokes, telling little stories.

Tony was saddened that it was time to return home. When they got to the garage and all piled out of the car they made for the housing door's entrance. Peter was still happily chatting ahead of them raving about his NYC merchandise when Stephen seemed to pick up on his mood.

"What's wrong Tony, did you not have fun today?" Peter stopped to give them his attention when he heard Stephen speaking.

"It's not that, I had a great time, just hate to see it end." The other two men looked at each other over the smaller man's down turned head.

"Well it doesn't have to end.

"Yeah Stephen's right! I say we have a sleep over and stay up all night watching scary movies!"

Tony looked up at the other two who were grinning at him, "You're serious?" They both nodded, "Okay then, meet me in my room. Pajamas, pillows and blankets, I'll get the snacks."

They split up again Tony making some popcorn and then grabbing some sodas. He was getting ready to head back to his room but stopped when he spotted the bag of Oreos on the counter. Quickly snatching it up he hurried back to his room to change.

He was walking out of his closet, dressed in plaid pajama bottoms and a band tee when he heard knocking on his door. He made his way over to the door and swung it open, "Come on in, make yourself comfortable."

Stephen walked in and settled onto the bed closet to the door, putting his pillow down and leaning against the head board. Peter walked around the bed and flopped onto it so he was spread across the bottom of the bed lying on his stomach with the pillow held under his head. Tony shut the door and then walked around them so he could sit Indian style above where Peter was lying and next to Strange.

"So in honor of today, I thought it only right if we watch Ferris Bueller's Day Off. You okay with that?" Both agreed and so Tony put the movie on and then settled in. While the movie started up, he looked over Peter and then glanced at Stephen out of the corner of his eye.

Maybe, just maybe, everything would work out and they could all be happy, together.

* * *

 **Next Up, WinterIron (BuckyTony)**


	4. Bucky x Tony

**This took for FUCKING ever but I was finally able to come up with something that didn't irritate me or sound stupid. So thank you for your patience. Watch out for the cut and please comment or like, it literally makes my everything (day, week, night, etc.)**

* * *

It all started about three weeks after the 'Rogue' Avengers returned home and with all the new people trying to coexist in the compound things got…hectic. And for Tony, it became utter chaos.

Handing the CEO position over to Pepper will always be the best decision of his life. His position as head of Research and Development kept him plenty busy with projects and his portion of shares kept him in the loop with the board.

Next was the Accords that he and T'Challa were working on timeously to improve which took up a great deal of time with lawyers and the UN. Let's not forget all the attention that Iron Man and the Avengers require. Team dynamics (read: team _bonding_ ), upgrades, training, missions, debriefing, the list went on. He was lucky he could skip on somethings. Less important board meetings, movie nights with the team, which he mostly missed because he was at a gala for the Maria Stark foundation.

So when it came to the team trying to spend time with him he _really_ didn't have the time to spare.

"Hey Tony, feeling like sushi?"

"Sorry Cap, can't today." Which was true, he had a sit down with Peter, Gamora and Rocket around noon that involved building and strategizing a defense against alien attacks. He could (and probably would) be eating with them, surprisingly it was Gamora that was obsessed with all the different human foods available.

Wrapping up with the Guardians later that day, Peter turned to Tony, "So Mr. Genius, will you be joining the 'team bonding' movie night?" He didn't use his hands but you could almost hear the quotation marks around team bonding when he said it.

"No can do Star Hopper, got a gala to attend to tonight." Tony was already on his phone double checking his schedule and list of things to do. "I'll catch you guys later."

xXx

The next day Peter, the spider one, came over in a panic. His science project that was worth half his grade was due next week and he couldn't get this one equation to add up correctly. That pushed his schedule back three hours before DUM-E intervened and hosed the over-active teenager down with the fire extinguisher. Now he was behind and people **just** **kept interrupting** him.

Natasha came by to say he needed to join the team dinner. Clint asked him for new arrows, Vision needed help with understanding some of his human interactions. He got an email attachment from SI with some stuff that needed his approval. Steve stopped by, again, to see if he was free to spar. Of course when he stopped by it just so happened that Stephen was in the shop asking if he wanted to help him with a new spell.

It was time to relocate. With a half assed excuse and tablet under his arm he made a quick stop in the kitchen for a few snacks and then went hunting for a new hiding spot. The shop was too obvious and almost seemed to invite people to disturb him.

He was just wandering around the compound, distracted by an update Friday had texted him about when he head footsteps coming in his direction. "….they puny earthling, Stark should be able to help."

That was Drax, _fuck!_ If the alien was searching from him there was no escaping his strong hold, literally. The last time Drax had sought him out the 'Destroyer' had gripped his arm tight, sat him down and had him explain the meaning of _killing two birds with one stone._ It took two hours and then another three when Clint mentioned that it was about time _the elephant in the room_ was addressed.

He spun and ducked into the room he had just stepped past. As quickly and as quietly as possible he shut the door and turned, pressing his ear against the wood. He listened as Drax turned the corner and walked passed the door he was hiding behind. He listened until the footsteps completely faded from his range of hearing.

With a full body sigh he turned and put all his weight into leaning against the door. "Hiding from someone?" Tony nearly shrieked when he heard the deep grumble come from across the room and saw Bucky Barnes standing causally in the doorway to his bathroom, naked except from the towel wrapped tightly around his hips. He didn't even realize that he had been wandering the residential wing of the compound. Barnes had a small devious smirk on his face, standing there causally, water drying on his exposed skin. Metal and flesh arms raised to towel his hair dry. He either had the best or worse luck in the world, depending on who you asked.

"I'm – I'm sorry, I just needed somewhere to hide." He wasn't a hundred percent sure why he admitted that but he guessed there was no taking it back now.

Bringing the towel down to rest over one shoulder he shrugged his shoulder a little, "Okay. That's fine, make yourself at home." Tony was silent and staring, mouth opening and closing but no words actually forming. As if sensing this Barnes turned to look at him again, one eyebrow rising as if to ask, _yes?_

"It's just – I mean, are you sure?"

"Technically speaking, this entire place is owned by you. If you want to lay low here, that's fine by me." The genius hesitated and waited while Barnes went about getting dressed. Not caring when he let his towel drop in front of Tony before grabbing clean underwear and going about getting dressed. Once he had some comfortable sweats and a loose tee shirt on he grabbed a book and got settle on his bed. It took about 8 minutes (and 49 seconds) of Barnes ignoring his presences for him to feel brave enough to move. Taking a few steps into the room and away from the door didn't result in the other man throwing him out so he snatched up the blanket and pillow that had been sitting in the chair by the closet and ducked inside.

The walk in closet was pretty spacious and had another closet within, but ignoring the closed door he moved passed that moderate amount of clothes into the back corner. There he settled down with his things and got comfortable. Armed with his tablet he dived head first into some important work emails that he had been putting off.

He must have been at it for a while because one second he was reviewing a new policy in the Accords and the next there was someone standing over him. Looking up he saw the bottom of a pizza box. Barnes turned and sat next to him, setting the pizza box in his lap and handing Tony a can of Pepsi.

"So why the closet?"

"Let's be real, who is going to go looking for Tony Stark in the Winter Soldier's closet?

"Point."

xXx

It became a thing for them, when things got overwhelming for Tony he would go hide in Bucky's closet, catching up on work that he could do from his tablet or (on the very rare occasion) catch a few Zs.

If he thought back to a couple months ago he never would have pictured himself curled up in his little nest in the back of the winter soldiers closet attempting to get some peace from all the interruptions that came with living with a bunch of super powerful beings. For the most part Bucky left him alone, allowing him the quiet time he so desperately craved, even going as far as to cover for him when someone came looking for him.

Surprisingly it was Sam.

"Hey man, have you seen Tony around?"

"Can't say that I have, why do you think I would know where he went?" Bucky played the dumb card _good_.

"Well since Natasha isn't here right now I figure the second best person to know where someone is or find them would be the winter soldier…"

"I guess that makes sense…." When Sam continued to stare at him, Barnes sighed loud enough Tony could hear it from the back of the closet. "I guess you want me to help look for him now." It wasn't even a question.

"Yep, come on. Steve's starting to get annoying."

xXx

But everything changed a week later.

It was a bad week. Projects were piling up and overdue, this week's Accords meetings had him wanting to pull his hair out, spider kid got hurting taking on a new enemy alone while the Avengers were dealing with a situation down south. With all the stress Tony felt like he was barely keeping it together when it all came crashing down.

For some reason everyone was gathered in the common room, reminiscing over old battles when Clint brought up the battle of New York. Tony had been on the out skirts of the room trying not to draw to much attention while he put a sandwich together. But when Clint mentioned that damn portal he felt his stomach drop.

Panic made his heartrate sky rocket and before he knew it he was stumbling out of the kitchen in the direction of the bedrooms, more specifically, Bucky's bedroom.

Not even bothering to knock he shouldered the door open, the force almost causing the door to bounce of the wall and swing back and hit him. Luckily he moved fast enough that it just shut again and he walked passed a very shocked super soldier. Bucky was lying in bed watching a movie when Tony barged in and nearly ran in his closet. "Tony, are you okay?" He sat up and watched after the man, not getting a response.

He waited, listening for anything when he heard it. The faintest sound of sobbing, quickly climbing off the bed he made his way in the closet. Stark was in the farthest corner of the closet, back against the wall, knees pulled up close to his chest, face hidden in said knees. His hands held his head, shaking and sometimes tugging at any hair he could reach.

He came closer, kneeling down beside him. A hand came out to touch and when his flesh hand made contact Tony jerked away and let out the most heartbreaking whimper. "I'm sorry, I'll just – leave." Standing up he went to leave when a hand shot out and gripped his metal wrist tightly.

"Don't – please don't…" Tears were falling down his face.

"Tony?"

He tugged at his captured wrist, "stay." And so he stayed.

xXx

That day changed them, Tony started to seek Barnes out for more than just hiding in his closet and Bucky found himself craving the billionaire's attention.

For once, it was a slow day for the genius. So with his free time, he grabbed a bowl of pizza rolls, a bag of chips and made his way to Bucky's room.

Hands full he kicked the door and waited patiently (not so patiently) for Bucky to open the door. Once the door opened he shifted his load to one are and grabbed Bucky's shirt, pulling him towards his closet nest.

Bucky laughed but allowed the smaller man to pull him along anyway. Tony sat down his treasures and then got settled in his nest, Bucky was still standing there watching the genius get settled. Once he was satisfied he turned and looked up at the soldier, "Cuddle with me?"

Stevie was going to be pissed, but looking down at Tony Stark curled up in a nest of blankets and pillows he couldn't help himself, "Can I kiss you?"

Tony's smile grew, "Only if you come down here and cuddle me."

"I think that's something I can do." He dropped down on the other, loving the laugh that erupted from him. Too bad he couldn't hear more of that laugh but he just really wanted to kiss those soft lips.


End file.
